


Willow Falls Fic

by rainbowroshenpower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Body Swap, Fluff, If You Wanna Call It That, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowroshenpower/pseuds/rainbowroshenpower
Summary: So I put Dan and Phil into the universe from this series i used to read when i was younger idk. there's a body swap and there's a kind-of proposal at the end?





	1. Chapter 1

The fight hadn’t started out as a big thing, or at least, it shouldn’t have. When it came down it, it was really just that Dan wanted to move. He was tired of living in small town full of small ideas and small people in the middle of what was practically nowhere. It was where he’d been born, where he had grown up, and to his misery, where he feared he’d end up growing old. Dan didn’t  _ want  _ to end up having spent his entire life in one place. He didn’t want to die having regrets about having passed up his chance to see the world. Unfortunately, Phil disagreed. He had shot down the idea as soon as Dan had brought it up. Practically every square metre of Willow Falls held a special memory for him. He didn’t want to leave his home; the place where he lived with his friends and family. The place he had gone to school, where he had grown up and where he had fallen in love. These were all special memories he was not willing to part close proximity with. 

They had never disagreed so greatly on something as big as this before. Any conversation about the topic only left Dan fuming at how  _ small minded  _ Phil was being. Didn’t he understand that this wasn’t just about physically leaving Willow Falls? That this was about Dan’s life, about Phil’s life, about their lives  _ together _ ? This was something that Dan was currently trying his very best to articulate to Phil, but it didn’t seen to be working. He sighed in frustration, pulling a hand through his fringe making it stick up. 

“You know what, I’m done. This clearly isn’t working”

He stormed out of the lounge where he had only recently been sitting on his laptop conducting an apartment search in London. Which, of course, had ended when Phil decided to look over his shoulder and asked him to talk about it “like adults”. Yeah, because that was the solution to everything. 

Dan slammed the door of his room with a little more force than he probably should have. It didn’t matter. He planned to be moving out of this place soon anyway. A small potted plant laying near the bottom of his bed caught his eye. It was Phil’s, Dan didn’t know how it had gotten in his room in the first place, but at that moment he didn’t care. He was getting rid of it. It wasn’t supposed to be there. Picking it up, he carried it over to the window. And then, after opening said window, he hurled the offending object as hard as he could down to the patio in their backyard. 

\-----

Dan woke up feeling only slightly guilty for the pot-smashing. He had cooled down after a good night's sleep, that was for sure, but he still felt a small sting of anger over the unresolved argument. As well as resenting Phil. Whatever. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Phil this morning. Although, it seemed like he would have to, as for some reason he seemed to be  _ in Phil’s room.  _ Everything was a bit blurrier than usual. Dan rubbed his eyes. It was still blurry, but there was no mistaking that this was definitely  _ not  _ where he had gone to sleep the night before. How had he gotten here? Dan turned to see no sign of Phil himself anywhere. The green and blue pillow next to him did not appear to have been slept on, and the left side of the bed was neatly made. Strange. He turned to the other side to find Phil’s glasses resting on the bedside table. How could Phil have gone anywhere without his glasses? As he reached over to pick them up, Dan noticed that his arm was slightly paler than usual, his hand more slender. No.  _ No way.  _ He brought it up for examination. 

This wasn’t his arm. Dan knew it almost better than he knew his own but  _ it wasn’t his.  _ It was Phil’s. He felt his breath getting faster, brain going into panic mode. It was a dream. This was a dream. Rationally, of course, something like this would never happen in real life. It wasn’t possible.  _ He was in Phil’s body.  _ Dan scrambled out of bed to stand in front of the mirror. He looked into it for an explanation. It reflected his boyfriend back at him. Dan lifted up a hand, palm flat, facing the reflection. Waved. Phil in the mirror waved as well. Incredulous, Dan felt for his cheeks, then his lips, still only finding features he knew not to be his own. What was he supposed to do?  _ What  _ did _ one do when they suddenly swapped bodies with their best friend/ housemate/ significant other?  _

There was literally only one person who Dan could talk to about the situation. Unfortunately, this also happened to be the same person Dan wanted to talk to the least at the moment. He sighed begrudgingly before walking into his own- Dan’s- bedroom.

In his bed lay his own body, appearing to be fast asleep. It was an out-of-body experience (Ha ha.) to see his own form in front of himself. This was what he looked like asleep. This was how other saw him all the time. Naturally, Dan was assuming that it was Phil’s consciousness inhabiting his body at the moment. It seemed the most rational despite the completely irrational situation. He supposed that he could wake Phil up. Probably give him the fright of his life before explaining the situation and then starting to try and solve it. Dan didn’t want to do that, though. In his opinion, Phil hadn’t been the most understanding person as of late. He wasn’t going to bother talking to him until he had to. In the meantime, Dan was going to try to figure this out on his own.  

Unfortunately the second thing Dan figured out that morning was that there was no more of his cereal left.  _ Of course Phil, you just had to go finish it all, didn’t you.  _ He opened the fridge looking for something else to eat when he found that they were all out of almond milk as well. Go figure. Dan sighed before closing the fridge door and hurrying downstairs to grab his keys. Before he headed out the door, his reflection in the mirror above the console table caught his eye. (Well technically not his eye, Phil’s eye.) He wasn’t in his own body anymore, so this was what people would see him as. He was going to have to go grocery shopping  _ as Phil.  _

The walk to the grocery store felt a hundred years long. Dan kept imagining someone realizing that he wasn’t Phil and calling him out for it. He wasn’t quite sure what would happen after that, but he knew whatever it was was causing the twisting paranoia in his stomach. He made it to the shop with no such thing happening, even though every pair eyes felt like it could see right through his head into his mind. 

The local grocery store was fairly small, with only about eight aisles that filled most of the space in the building. He had been coming here since his parents used to drag him grocery shopping along with them. Dan could probably navigate the entire place with his eyes closed. It was comforting, in a way, how his legs were already carrying him to where his cereal was without a second thought. He was at the cash register before he knew it. Rather than the usual old man who ran the shop, today there was a young redheaded girl working there. Her name was Grace. Dan knew her, of course (it wasn't possible  _ not  _ to know anyone in this town). She was about ten years younger than him, sixteen maybe, but his parents had known hers. They had attended many a backyard barbecue together. 

“Hey Phil!”

“Hi- uh” Dan faltered for a moment before remembering that she was talking to him. Grace took the box of cereal and scanned it. 

“Is this it?” 

Dan nodded. 

“Are you sure?” 

Why wouldn’t he be sure? Dan nodded his head again, confused. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You’re sure you’re not forgetting something, like, let's say, almond milk?” she questioned. Oh. Shit, he had forgotten.  _ But how had she known?  _  Dan’s face must have been the very picture of surprise. 

“How did you know that?” 

Grace smirked. 

“Let’s just say I know a lot of things,  _ Phil _ ” 

There was no one else besides the two of them in the store, save an old lady who seemed familiar but Dan didn’t remember the name of. He decided it was safe to mention the body-switch thing. 

“So you know that I’m  _ not  _ Phil?” 

“Yes” 

“Wha-  _ How?  _ Can you tell me what’s happening!?  _ Do you know what’s happening!? _ ” Dan was practically bordering hysteria, but he supposed that had been bound to happen ever since he had woken up  _ in someone else’s body _ .  

Grace hesitated for a moment.  

“What I can tell you is that if you're trying to get back to the way you were, you probably want to fix something that you’ve broken.” 

“What did I break!?”

She looked him directly in the eyes. It was obvious she knew something he didn’t.

“That’s up to you to figure out”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is from phils pov

 

Phil woke up with a strong urge to go to the bathroom. He began to scramble out of bed and almost before he could open his eyes and grasped at his bedside table for his glasses. His hand fell short of hitting anything. Well, he was going to have to go without his glasses then. Yet, before he could even get out of his room, Phil hit a wall. Wasn’t there supposed to be a door there? Where was the door? He opened the door to find that the world was about twenty times clearer than it had been when he had gone to sleep. With his enhanced powers of vision, he could also see that he was not, in fact, in his own room. For some reason, he was in Dan’s. What? What was happening? Phil didn’t have any time to dwell in it though, as he still really needed to relieve himself. He made it to the bathroom successfully after that. When he went to wash his hands he noticed that something was very wrong. Dan’s face was looking at him in the mirror. But Dan wasn’t here.  _ What the actual hell was going on? _ Where was Phil’s face? Phil poked his cheek, only to see the brunette’s cheek being poked in the mirror, his hand coming into contact with soft round flesh. Somehow, Phil was in Dan’s body. That would also explain how he had woken up in Dan’s room and how his vision was suddenly near perfect. Strange. It was practically something out of a science fiction novel. Phil brushed his teeth and decided that he should probably go find Dan as soon as possible. Although, it was true that his last attempt at conversation with the man hadn’t ended well. What else what he supposed to do? 

His boyfriend was nowhere to be found in the house. It was a bit worrying once Phil realized that if Dan had gone out, it was in Phil’s body. Anything that he did would be something Phil would be judged by. He found himself not too entirely worried about that though. Dan would know what to do as him. Or so he hoped. It was at that moment that Phil heard the door to their home being unlocked. He hurried over to see himself coming inside holding a grocery bag. Well, it was his body, but it wasn’t him. It was Dan. 

“You finished the Crunchy Nut again.” said Dan-in-Phil’s-body in a flat voice. It was utterly bizarre to hear his own voice from outside of his body, to see himself say these words that were not his _. _

“Oh, sorry.” Phil replied, although he hadn’t quite taken in what Dan had said as he was still in shock. Dan gestured over to the kitchen where they usually ate breakfast. 

“Well, let’s go eat then.” 

Phil nodded and followed him over to the breakfast bar. He watched as Dan placed the cereal and the almond milk on the table and went to go get a bowl and a spoon (only for himself). He came back to glare at Phil, pointedly expressing that he was going to have to go get his own utensils. They ate breakfast in silence. Or at least, as silent as it could be with two people eating very crunchy cereal next to each other at a breakfast bar. Every bite he took, Phil was unsettlingly aware that he was chewing with  _ Dan’s teeth  _ and swallowing his food down  _ Dan’s throat  _ where is would then go rest in  _ his _ stomach. It was too much. Phil pushed the bowl of cereal away from himself.

“We need to fix this. Please.” Still stranger hearing his thoughts being vocalized in Dan’s voice. Dan looked a bit taken aback at hearing his own voice as well. 

“Yeah, I know” he appeared to sag a little as he said it. “I met Grace when I went to the shop and, somehow, I think she  _ knew  _ about-” He gestured between himself and Phil “Whatever’s happened to us and she said that in order to fix it  _ I  _ need to fix something that I’ve broken.” He looked Phil directly in the eyes with a hard glare. “Not that I expect  _ you  _ to be very helpful or understanding.” 

Phil rolled his eyes. Dan had a habit of being petty when they were in an argument. He didn’t suppose that Dan himself was being very understanding about Phil not wanting to move. Phil wanted to stay where he knew he was loved and happy. What was wrong with that? He felt safe here and that was what Dan didn’t seem to get. It was hardly fair to call Phil the unreasonable one in this. Dan was the one who had been looking at apartment listings without even consulting Phil about it. _In London for fucks sake._ It was also _Dan_ who had then gone upstairs and hurled Phil’s plant out of his bedroom window. 

“I think I know what it is, what you broke” 

Dan looked up at him. “What?”  

“My plant. You know, the one that you frigging hurled out the window yesterday.”

“Oh yeah. I was going to say sor-”

“Save it. It doesn’t matter, let’s just go outside and get it fixed.” said Phil. 

They went outside to the patio in their backyard, gingerly stepping over the pieces of smashed ceramic. Dan had truly taken all his anger out on the poor plant. Its pot was in smithereens and the rest of the plant itself lay slightly ahead in the grass. There was soil all over. 

“How the fuck are we supposed to fix this!?” 

Phil shrugged in response. “You mean how are  _ you  _ supposed to fix this, because it’s pretty obvious to me that  _ you’re _ the one who broke it.” 

Dan rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “You know what, fine. I hope you realize that this is  _ your  _ mess too, but if you don’t wanna help fix it then  _ don’t _ . I’ll do it myself then.” 

Dan began to pick shards of the pot up from off the ground. Phil decided that it was most definitely a hopeless cause.  

“Dan, you’re only going to end up cutting yourself. And by yourself, I mean me.  _ You’re going to end up cutting  _ my  _ hand _ , so stop it. There has to be another solution.” 

Dan let out a harumph in response and muttered something along the lines of “You’re not even gonna get your body back if it doesn’t get fixed.” 

Phil rolled his eyes (this was the most eye rolling his day had consisted of in ages) and left the other man to himself. There was no way that plant could be properly fixed; Grace had to have meant something else. Phil decided he was going to go look for her. Unfortunately for him, the young redhead was known to be very elusive, similar to her predecessor, Angelina.

Phil’s family had always been superstitious; naturally, after living in Willow Falls ever since the town had been established a hundred and ten years ago. The place was full of mysterious happenings that often had to do with its residents. They were said to be a result some deep flowing magic that ran throughout the very heart of the town, and the person who had known the most about it was an old woman named Angelina. She had been Phil’s grandmother’s closest friend before his grandmother had passed away. Their friendship was probably the reason Phil and his family still harboured their belief in magic. But now it was said that Angelina had passed her powers down to Grace. 

Dan didn't believe any of it though. Phil supposed he might now, considering their situation. Dan’s parents had settled down in Willow Falls soon after they had gotten married, so he didn’t have a long family history with the town the same way Phil did. He’d missed out on the tales of magic Phil, his brother, and his cousins had so avidly believed as children. Perhaps that was where his and Dan’s differences lay. 

Phil went to the grocery store only to find that Grace was no longer there. Instead, he decided to head over to his parents’ house. They would know what to do. Phil’s parents’ house was only about a fifteen minute walk away from the store. He walked at a casual pace, taking in every detail of the route there. The way the sky was a cool August blue with the sun shining over from its west. The small birds, robins and sparrows, that were fluttering around, some in the air and some along the sidewalk. A row of family-sized houses in an assortment of shapes and colours across from a large grassy park indicating the beginning of the neighbourhood that Phil had grown up in. He couldn’t imagine ever leaving this place. The playground that stood off-centre in the grassy park was where he had made some of his closest friends. The tall willow tree that stood a few feet away from it was where he’d had his first kiss (Although it also happened to be the same tree that his brother had pushed him off of when he was nine). There were simply too many memories here to leave behind. Phil walked some more and came across his front lawn. That was where he had first seen Dan when they had been children. Dan’s parents lived across the street only a few houses down from Phil’s own. He recalled seeing the younger boy often, sometimes riding past on his bike, other times coming over to see what Phil was doing. It had all happened here. The beginning of their relationship all the way to what it was now.

Phil knocked on his parents’ door. Within a matter of seconds his mom was opening it for him and ushering him inside. 

“Come inside Dan. Where’s Phil? You should have brought him along.” 

Phil had nearly forgotten he wasn’t in his own body. 

“Phil’s at home right now. I just came by to talk to you about something.” He waited until they were settled on the couch with glasses of lemonade in both of their hands to say the rest. 

“I’m uh… I’m actually..” 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Phil’s mom got up from her spot on the couch. Phil crossed his fingers and prayed to whatever magical entity inhabited Willow Falls that it wouldn’t be Dan. The door unlocked. From his vantage point in the living room, Phil identified a shock of red hair pulled into a ponytail. 

“Grace! What a surprise, how nice to see you!” exclaimed his mother. “Come in, Phil and I were just sharing a glass of lemonade.”

“Oh thank you, Mrs. Lester. And did you say Phil was here? I was looking to speak with him, actually.”

“Well you came at the right time then, dear. Although I suppose you already knew that” said Phil’s mom, then winked. On any other day, Phil would have rolled his eyes at that, but he had already had enough eye rolling for the day, and he also happened to be in a situation that could only have possibly been caused by magic. Grace and Phil’s mom came in and sat down. 

“Would you like some lemonade as well, Grace?” Grace nodded her head and said “Yes please.” 

Mrs. Lester left to the kitchen, which Phil supposed had been Grace’s plan all along. 

“I didn’t mean the plant,” was the first thing she said to him. “You know that.”

“No, I didn’t,” Phil replied. “If not the plant, then what? What else did Dan break?”

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes as if it should have been obvious. 

“How are you so oblivious?” she asked. Phil was about to inquire as the what he was so oblivious, when his mother came back holding a tall glass of lemonade in her right hand. 

“There you go, Grace.”

“Thank you Mrs. Lester. Dan and I were just discussing his and Phil’s relationship. They make such a great pair, don’t they?” 

Phil’s mother nodded, smiling and looking at him fondly. So that was what this was about. Their relationship. Go figure. Phil knew he had to go back and find Dan.

“Uh, I just remembered that Phil’s probably waiting on me to come have dinner with him. Sorry. Goodbye m- Mrs. Lester. Goodbye Grace. See you soon.” 

He left, this time walking out as fast as he could all the way back to his house. Dan was no longer in the backyard. Neither was the smashed plant, which Phil thanked his lucky stars for. He went inside glimpsing shards of the smashed pot visible over the lid of the garbage can. Dan was sitting on the couch with his feet on the table, laptop resting on his thighs. Phil flopped down next to him. The other man was on google, the words “possible causes for body swap” typed into the search bar. 

“Find anything?” inquired Phil. Dan turned to him and glared.

“What do you think?” 

Phil sat and thought for a moment, resting his chin in his hand exaggeratedly. Then he replied. “I think I hate you, but honestly, there’s no one else I’d rather swap bodies with.” 

Dan narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I trust you. Not to hurt me, even though you have the complete power to. To take care of me, because you know exactly how my body works, how  _ I  _ work. That’s what that means.” 

Dan rolled his (well, technically Phil’s) eyes. Phil dearly hoped that that would be the last time anyone rolled their eyes that day. 

“I hate you too, you sap.” he quirked his lips in a fond smile. “And you know, there’s nobody I’d rather have inhabiting my body either.” Dan’s eyes flickered down to Phil’s lips then up again to his eyes. For a moment, Phil was afraid he was going to kiss him. There was no way Phil was kissing his own lips. Thankfully, Dan shared his sentiment. 

“I would kiss you right now but I’m not really into myself like that” 

Phil grinned, “Good, I was getting a little worried that was going to be another kink of yours.”

Dan gave him a light hearted shove. “Hey!”

Then he fell silent. His eyes travelled towards the window. Phil followed his boyfriend’s gaze to find that the sun had nearly sunk all the way down to the horizon. 

“Wanna go up to the roof?” asked Dan. 

Phil nodded and began to follow the other man upstairs. They went up to their bedroom then climbed out through the window one after the other. Dan laid down on the roof, watching the last streaks of sunlight fade from the sky. Phil laid down next to him. 

“Do you really want to leave this place?” asked Phil. 

Dan replied with a definite yes. 

“But don’t you think you’ll miss it? Miss the people, and the places, and everything else that we’d leave behind?”

Dan’s response took a moment this time. 

“Yeah. I know I’ll miss it. I’ll miss tons of things about here, but I also think I’m ready for a change. I don’t want to be here for my entire life. That’s just not how I see myself living.”

Phil thought about that for a moment. 

“You know, we'll always have history here. No matter where we go, we will always have lived here and have grown up here. That’s not something we can lose.” Dan added. 

Phil began to nod slowly.

“I guess it isn't.”

 

 

  
  



	3. Epilogue/ the proposal-y part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

The next day Dan woke up with the familiar sensation of having someone asleep next to him. He opened his eyes to the welcome sight of Phil’s sleeping face, eyes closed and at peace. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that they were back to normal again.   
After a long conversation under the stars about change the previous night, they had finally resolved on moving. Not right away, of course, but within the coming year. Dan smiled at the sleeping form of the man next to him. He was lucky, he knew, to have someone who he could talk about anything to. A best friend. Dan realized he really wanted to marry him. It was really just another way of expressing his love, and it wasn't anything new as they had discussed it before. He supposed the fact that they now knew how it felt exist in one another’s bodies just added to the connection.   
Dan was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling now and he remembered a couple of years ago when Phil had gone on holiday with his family and Dan had gone and bought a ring. He’d felt the same urge to marry him then as he did now, only now he was sure that they were ready. Phil stirred softly beside him, and Dan snapped out of his reverie.   
“Marry me?” he whispered up into the air. Beside him, Phil opened his eyes.   
“What?” he asked softly.   
Dan rolled over to the side of his bed, grateful that they had slept in his room that night, and reached underneath, grabbing the small black box he had hidden there.   
“Marry me?” he repeated louder, this time sitting up and holding the box open in his hands. “I promise that we’ll always be together.”   
Phil nodded. “Yeah. I mean yes. Yes of course I’ll marry you.”  
Dan couldn’t help the enormous smile that took over his face after that.

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to Wendy Mass for the character of Grace and the town of Willow Falls


End file.
